thomasfriendstoysfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas
Database Name: Thomas Number: 1 type of vehicle: LB&SCR E2 Steam locomotive Color: Blue Style: Tank Engine Day of arrival: May 1915 Bio: Thomas is a little tank engine with six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, boiler, bunker and dome, a bright golden twin whistle, a bright golden number #1 on both sides of his tanks, and blue piant all over. Back before even Percy came to sodor, Thomas was the only tank engine on railway and therfore had to play within a very big important part with the express line at the hummungus Knapford Station on the Island of Sodor. He was the only engine on the railway suitable to shunted express coaches in the station so that the big engines Gordon, James, Henry, and Edward could take them on long journeys and pulled them out of the station so they could go and rest after a hard days worth of work so that way they would be able to be ready for yet again another hard working day for the day after. Althoght he is a hard worker, Thomas was and still is also known to be a cheeky and fussy little engine too and loved to play tricks on the others. Often getting into scrapes usually by being over eager to do things best left to the bigger and more sensible of engines on the railway and while doing so would get into mishaps that would cause trouble. As for one time Henry grown ill and because of this wouldn't be able to pull his morning express train the next day. So to help his poor friend, Thomas decided to pull his express train while the workmen tried to mend Henry. Unfortunitly for Thomas' impacience when he backed down on the train some how either the shunter forgot to couple Thomas up to the train. But Clouds never last in his world and will soon be bustling about. Playing his part in the yard & on his own branchline. Appearances Season 1 Thomas and Gordon Edward and Gordon (cameo) The Sad Story of Henry Thomas's Train Thomas and the Trucks Thomas and the Breakdown Train James and the Coaches Troublesome Trucks (Episode) James and The Express (cameo) Thomas and The Guard Thomas Goes Fishing Thomas Terence and the Snow Thomas and Bertie Tenders and Turntables Trouble in the Shed Percy Runs Away Coal Whistles and Sneezes (cameo) Thomas in Trouble Off The Rails (cameo) Down The Mine and Thomas's Christmas Party Season 2 Thomas Percy and The Coal Cows (cameo) Bertie's Chase Saved from Scrap Old Iron Thomas and Trevor Percy and The Signal (cameo) Duck Takes Charge Percy and Harold The Runaway Percy Takes The Plunge A Close Shave Better Late than Never Breakvan (cameo) The Deputation (cameo) Thomas Comes to Breakfast Daisy (Episode) Percy's Perdicutment Wrong Road Ghost Train Woolly Bear and Thomas and The Missing Christmas Tree Season 3 A Scarf For Percy Percy's Promise Time for Trouble (cameo) Gordon and the Famous Visitor Donald's Duck (cameo) Thomas Gets Bumped Thomas Percy and The Dragon Diesel Does It Again (cameo) Henry's Forest The Trouble with Mud No Joke For James Thomas Percy and The Post Train Trust Thomas Edward Trevor and The Really Useful Party (cameo) Buzz Buzz (cameo) All At Sea (cameo) One Good Turn (cameo) Tender Engines (cameo) Escape (cameo) Oliver Owns Up Bulgy (Episode) (cameo) Percy James and The Fruitful Day and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure Season 4 Granpuff Sleeping Beauty Bulldog You Can't Win (cameo) Four Little Engines (cameo) A Bad Day For Sir Handel (cameo) Peter Sam and The Refreshment Lady (cameo) Trucks (cameo) Home At Last (cameo) Rock N Roll (cameo) Special Funnel (cameo) Steamroller (cameo) Passengers and Polish (cameo) Gallant Old Engine (cameo) Rusty To The Rescue Thomas and Stepney Train Stops Play Bowled Out Henry and The Elephant Toad Stands By Bull's Eyes (cameo) Thomas and The Special Letter Paint Pots and Queens Fish S4 Special Attraction (cameo) and Mind That Bike Season 5 Cranky Bugs Horrid Lorry A Better View For Gordon (cameo) Lady Hatt's Birthday Party James and the Trouble with Trees Gordon and The Gremlin Bye George Baa Put Upon Percy Toby and The Flood (cameo) Haunted Henry (cameo) Double Teething Troubles Toby Discovery (cameo) Something in the Air Oliver's Find (cameo) Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Season 19 Season 20 Season 21 Season 22 Season 23Category:North western Railway Category:North western Railway Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Tank Engines Category:Season 1 Category:Blue Engines Category:Engines Category:1985 Category:2002 Category:2010 Category:2014 Category:2017 Category:No 1 Category:6 Wheels Category:NWR Category:Blue Category:1993 Category:2007 Category:1992 Category:Wood Category:Take N Play Category:2015 Category:Steam Engines Category:ERTL Category:Wooden Railway Category:Take Along Category:Trackmaster Category:Minis Category:Plarail Category:Steam Team Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:Male Engines Category:Gold Rail Category:The Television Series Characters Category:Hornby Category:Standard Gauge Category:0-6-0 Category:Vehicles Category:Male Characters Category:TV Series Category:Railway Series Category:Oval Magnets Category:Front Magnets Category:1984 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2016 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Rear Magnets Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Season 15 Category:Season 16 Category:Season 17 Category:Season 18 Category:Season 19 Category:Season 20 Category:Season 21 Category:Season 22 Category:Season 23 Category:Engines with Lamps Category:Engines with Whistles Category:NWR 1 Category:Wheels Category:Learning Curve Category:Television Series Category:Trading Cards Category:Blue Tank Engines Category:Blue Characters Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Marklin Trains Category:Tomix Category:Introduced in Season 1 Category:Season 1 Debuts Category:Introduced in 1993 Category:Introduced in 2002 Category:Introduced in 2007 Category:Introduced in 2010 Category:Introduced in 2017 Category:Introduced in 2019 Category:Introduced in 1985 Category:Introduced in 1992 Category:Battery Powered Engines Category:No I Category:Talking Engines Category:Talking Railway Engines Category:Lionel Category:Bachmann Category:Motor Road and Rail Category:Model Series Characters Category:CGI Series Characters Category:TVS Category:TVS Characters